Never Say Die
by IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe
Summary: This is just a little short story for one of my Favorite movies. I hope you guys like it. No Beta. And This is a fixed verison of my last one.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Young Guns. But I do own my OCs and the plot. **_**Flashbacks. **_**Normal. If you can spot them I did use Lyrics from the Young Guns Movie Soundtrack, And I'm sorry if it turned out bad but I was in a rush…**

* * *

Its been weeks since the disappearance of Billy The Kid. A woman standing about 5"4, with short brown hair with blonde highlights twisted in like yellow wheat mixing with brown dirt from the earth it grew from. She had brown eyes blazing with hate, if you stared into them it was like staring into the eyes of a rattlesnake. It took her a few weeks to get where she wanted to be but she found it. She stormed into the sheriff's office. Her feet taking her towards the one man who use to have her love, but now he had her hatred. That man was Pat Garrett. He stood from his chair as he saw her walk towards him. Before anything was said the woman's hand collided with the left side of Pat's face.

"How could you!?" She yelled as she kept hitting him in the chest this time. Warm tears rolled down her face as Pat tried to calm her. "How could I what, Tessa?" He asked grabbing her arms to stop her from hitting him. "You killed my sister!" She yelled trying to break free from his hold but was too weak from no rest in weeks. Pat froze he didn't know what to say to that, but he pulled himself together and spoke; "She was in the way Tessa. She didn't see it coming. She was just in the way." Tessa shook her head. "Your wrong Pat, she knew it was coming. She jumped in front of him before you even pulled the trigger. You just wanted to get rid of her too so Billy could go through life in pain without her. You wanted her dead." Tessa said looking right at him with venom in her eyes. "I was there Pat, remember. I saw everything that happened."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_We're surround." Dave said while pulling his gun out. "How many?" Billy asked holding his gun ready to fire. "I don't know Billy I didn't have time to count them all." Dave said sarcastically looking at Billy. "Well if its Patsy we know he brought the whole goddamned army." Billy laughed. His blue eyes moved from Dave to a woman with dark brown hair almost black like the night sky. Her hazel eyes caught his blue ones. "I'll be fine Billy, so don't give me that worried face." She said loading her gun. "I know, but I can't help but worry about my girl." Billy said with a smirk turning his gaze over to an opening to shoot. _

_Shots rang out on both sides. Doc went down first he knew there was no other way out. Charlie almost made it but lost his life before he could get anywhere. Dave ran for his life like dog with his tail tucked between his legs. Chavez and Hendry left on horse back with gunshot wounds but made it out none the less. Tessa, Billy and Candace were the only ones left. _

"_What are we going to do now Billy?" Tessa asked reloading her gun, Candace doing the same. "We run as fast as we can" Billy answered with a smirk. "Billy The Kid running from a fight?" Candace asked with a laugh. "Just this once darling." Billy said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Let's get the hell out of here ladies." Billy yelled as he shot at men that where coming towards the hiding place giving the girls a chance to run. _

_Candace turned back to see the Billy was getting surrounded. "Tessa, give me your gun!" Candace yelled. Tessa nodded handing her sister her gun. Candace started to fire at the men around Billy she hit most of them. Dropping the guns Candace ran towards Billy. She help him up seeing that he was shot in the leg. As they turned to make their way towards Tessa, Candace felt as though something was not right. She turned her head and saw the one man she thought she could call brother ready to pull the trigger. The gun went off a second later. Candace with the strength she had pushed Billy… she took the bullet head on that was meant for him. The bullet buried itself through her stomach, ripping through her flesh. It felt like fire was consuming her from inside out. She fell to her knees holding her stomach as warm blood spilled through her fingers. Before she fell to the ground Billy caught her, bringing her into his arms as Tessa brought a horse over to them. With the strength Billy had he managed to get both of them on the horse._

_Candace felt the movement of the horse as it ran. The pain in her stomach worsened. She coughed, all she could taste was iron and salt. The movement of the horse suddenly stopped. She felt arms around her, taking her from horse and laying her on the flat ground. She could hear voices fighting, but she couldn't tell about what, both voices mixed together making it difficult._

"_We have to get her into town Billy!" Tessa yelled as she kneeled down by Candace._

"_She won't make it Tessa, she's dying." Billy breathed. "It don't matter if we get her to a town, she won't make it." Billy replied wiping a tear from his eye. Billy sat next to Candace moving her so her head was resting on his leg. He wiped the blood from her lips with his thumb._

_Candace felt herself being moved again, and felt her hand being held. She opened her eyes to see Billy. She saw tears ready to pour from his eyes. She reached her hand up with the strength she had and wiped them away. "Don't cry Billy, it doesn't suit you." Candace said her voice low and hoarse. "Still joking at a time like this." Billy said with a smile grabbing her hand and kissing it. Candace just smiled and turned her head to meet the sad face of her younger sister. Candace squeezed her hand that held her own as tight as she could. "Don't be sad Tessa." Candace said. "How can I not be sad your gonna die and leave me here alone." Tessa cried. Candace looked at her sister with dying eyes. "Tessa," Candace started, "Remember what we used to say." Tessa nodded waiting for her sister to continue. "We knew how to laugh, we knew how to cry. We sure knew how to live but we don't ever, never say die." Candace said looking at her sister. Tessa let out a cry as she hugged Candace one more time. She then pulled away wiping at her tears with the sleeve of her coat. Candace looked back at Billy who was still holding her other hand as tight as he could not wanting to let her go. _

"_Take care of her Billy, and take care of yourself." Candace stared. Billy smiled a little, "I will darling.". Candace smiled back, "I love you Billy I always have and always will." Her breathing was becoming shallow. "I'll always love you darling." Billy said as he leaned forward kissing her forehead, he let his lips linger there for a second before kissing her on the lips for the last time. As they pulled away Candace's hazel eyes looked forward towards the sky as she breathed, "Stick to ya guns, never give in." She was gone. _

_It was also the last time anyone saw of Billy The Kid._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Tessa broke out of her thoughts by the sound of a gun being cocked. She looked straight at Pat who had his gun pointed at her head. Tessa smirked, "Ya gonna shot me too Pat?" Tessa asked as she walked closer to the gun until it rested against her forehead. "I might have to Tessa." Pat answered his voice calm. Tessa smirked, "Then do it already. You got rid of my sister, so why not get rid of me too." She looked right into Pat's eyes. "No maybe I should just leave you alive, with your grief." Pat said lowering his gun. As he turned to put the gun back in its place on the shelf he heard a familiar noise. Turning back he saw that Tessa had pulled a gun from her belt and had it aimed for his stomach.

"You know some say what you get in life you take it. You've gotta hold on, make it last. They say good things come to those who wait ,but it's life Pat that goes so fast. So tell me who's gonna save you?" Tessa cocked her gun. "When the only justice a man can see ,is the barrel of a loaded gun." She said ready to pull the trigger any minute. Pat sighed, "This isn't what you want Tessa." Tessa smirked, "Are you sure about that Pat?" "You won't pull that trigger." Pat said calmly. "Oh yeah what makes you say so." Tessa asked pressing the gun into Pat's stomach. "Because Candace wouldn't want you to do something you'll regret." Pat answered looking at Tessa. Tessa slowly lowered the gun from his stomach, "Your right Pat she wouldn't." She breathed, "But she would want me to give you a gift." Tessa hissed shooting Pat in the shoulder. With a small smile, Tessa put her gun back in her belt about to walk out of there when Pat spoke. "Your gonna die out there Tessa-" Pat started through clenched teeth but Tessa cut him off, "Never say die Patsy." She walked out leaving Pat in pain.

* * *

Tessa would remember her sister the way she was alive and the words she spoke dying. She would remember the way Billy was that day and the months before. She would remember them all, the ones she could call brothers. She would remember him, the man she once called lover that turned into betrayer. She would always remember the saying her sister said whenever she stared down the barrel of a loaded gun:

**"**_**We knew how to laugh, we knew how to cry. We sure knew how to live but we don't ever, never say die…."**_


End file.
